


Audio and Video

by look_turtles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Steven and Greg listen to a radio the gems watch Amethyst's dog food commerical</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audio and Video

Steven was in Amethyst's room climbing over stuff. It reminded him of his dad's storage locker before the gems cleaned it out. Instead of a dad museum it was an Amethyst museum.

He was looking for dad's bowling ball. His dad might not golf, but he did like bowling. Especially when it was free chicken wing night.

He climbed over a mountain of old pizza boxes and saw the bowling ball sitting on an old cardboard box. He saw that 'Captain Steven' was written on the box in black marker and that peaked his interest. He looked into the box and it was filled with cassette tapes.

'Hey, dad! I found something!' he called out.

Greg came up next to his son. 'What you find?'

'I don't know, some tapes called Called Steven. What are they?'

Greg knelt down. 'Oh, man. Captain Steven is an old radio show I used to listen to as a kid. Your mom loved it too. We used to listen to it all the time.'

'Really? Can we listen to it?' Steven asked because if his parents liked it that he might like it too.

'Sure. We can listen to them tonight. I'll even have a surprise for you.'

'Really? Would you say it's going to be out of this world?' Steven said with stars in his eyes.

'Good one,' Greg said as he picked up the box and Steven picked up the bowling ball. They walked out of Amethyst's room.

That night, Greg pulled up to the temple in his van. Steven ran out and have his dad a big hug. He couldn't wait to see what his surprise was.

Once he broke the hug Greg went over to his van and pulled out a big box with a red ribbon tied around it.

'Is that my surprise?' Steven asked with a big smile on his face.

'Yep. I hope you like it.'

Steven opened the box and saw a big wooden object that was about the size of Amethyst. There were nobs on the front 

'What is it?' Steven asked.

'It's an old radio. I took out the guts and put a tape player inside. Do you like it?'

Steven looked at his dad and just grinned. 'I love it!'

Greg put a tape in the radio and Steven listened. Maybe being grounded from t.v. wouldn't be so bad.

As Steven listened to the radio show, Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were in the house getting ready to watch Amethyst's dog food commercial. Pearl sat on the couch and turned on the t.v. The commercial started with a purple dog playing on the beach, splashing in the waves then the dog walked up to the camera and licked it. A man's voice said 'buy Top Dog dog food, it's like a day at the beach'.

Pearl sat back on the couch. She didn't really understand what a beach had to do with dog food, but she had an urge to buy dog food; maybe Lion would eat it.

'So what you guys think?' Amethyst asked.

'Good job,' Garnet said.

'Ah, thanks G.'

'Oh yes, it was very good. I think I might even buy that particular brand of dog food,' Pearl said.

'Really? I'll eat it,' Amethyst said.'

'You will do no such thing! It's bad enough that you eat human food.'

'Oh, come on, P. I promise I'll only eat it as a dog,' Amethyst said as she changed to a dog. She walked up to Pearl and flopped down on her lap. 

Pearl didn't know why she did it, but she petted Amethyst. Pearl would never admit it to anyone, but petting Amethyst's soft fur was soothing. Maybe that was why Steven was always touching Lion.


End file.
